New Life, New Person, Same Destiny
by Dracoismyhottie
Summary: During Harry's 6th Year He Is Captured By Death Eaters. What Will Happen When He Meets A Bird That Likes Mints, A Girl From A Different Culture, And A Weapon Style That Will Change His Future( And Looks? Guess You'll Have To Read And Find Out Now Won't Y
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter characters or the Soul Calibur II series. I do own the gods( which will be explained at the end of the chapter) just not the creator. and the computer, and mind that put this plot into place, if you want to sue somebody, sue your aunt and uncle just cuz I said so... yeah.. Anywho have a good time reading the story "A New Life,A New Person" SerenaSnape0107

Pairings: as of now there really aren't any, I promise however that there will be a few mentioned throughout( I'm still deciding on whether I should put a lemon part in it or not. Post your opinions plz, if I like a few of them I might put them up in later chapters.)

I don't think I'm going to let anyone die, besides Voldy, who I think should

as a little added bonus to your entertainment, I'm goingto be adding little phrases I find funny, into the disclaimer, tah tah for now

"Nothing Is Quite So Annoying As To Have Somebody Go Right On Talking When You're Interrupting"-unknown

_PROLOGUE_

A god marched down the hallway of a white palace, his muscular wings fluttering in his hurried steps. His aura was blasting things apart as he stomped past vases and master paintings. As he neared the two large, golden, double-doors he flung his arms out and, non too gently, pushed them open. Inside the doors was an elaborate room filled with gold and silver draperies, and the finest clothing and materials in all of Assiah. Standing next to a large globe sized , glass ball, was a female. Her large multi-colored wings making shadows on the porcelain floor.

"Vivacity, have you gone insane! You've just sent that boy into Cessation's hand yet again!" he yelled as the woman looked at him with her deep wise eyes and smiled.

"Oh Validity, you are such a worry wart when it comes to our precious ward." she said as he slumped in a chair across from her.

" Well I should be! The way you and Cessation are handling the boy, you should be more like Affection, and lay off of him, then again she is only still a child" he said as she looked up into his hard green eyes.

" she will mature soon enough, she has decided it's time the boy find his true love, someone able to keep him out of trouble and protect him when his spirit is down... all of us are to be working hard on him, Future said so" she said as Validity sighed.

" What must be done sister, because I obviously have no say in it?" he asked as she looked down into the globe in front of them, the boy in the picture holding her absolute attention for the time being.

"We are to do everything possible to see that the creator's hold on the boy's future is broken. We all know that he will be killed. If the creator get's his way, and Voldemorte wins over the boy, all our efforts will be in vain, we will have no more purpose, and we are currently not that old dear brother. For one, your influence on him has been weakening, Validity" she said as the man groaned.

" I know! I haven't found any flaws in him! He's already got Allegiance's gift of loyalty, Odious has graced him with a few well known adversaries, Emotion has a death grip on his feelings, and Companion has given him many friends throughout his life. What is there left for me to do?" the man asked leaning forward onto his hands.

Vivacity got up and walked over, draping her arms lovingly over his shoulders

" All in good time my dear brother Validity, all in good time will there be an opening for your many gifts you could deliver to him... for now, we let Fortune cast her new spell" she said as the two of them looked back into the globe where the boy inside was finally arousing from his unconscious state.

Alrighty, sorry it was short, it was only the prologue to the story. Below is a list of the gods that were mentioned. Let me explain this quickly... there in this story, is really only one god( mentioned as the creator). Underneath him are the earthly gods that belong to the different religions( I'm not trying to offend any one with their religon I swear). And below them are the "people gods". These are the gods that rule over a person, which means that there are very many of them, the only ones mentioned in this story are Harry Potter's gods.

VivacityLife(female)

CessationDeath(Male)

ValidityStrength(Male)

AlligianceLoyalty(Male)

AffectionLove(female)

DurationTime(Past, Present, and Future are like her minions, mini-gods)(Female)

OdiousHate(Male)

EmotionFeelings(female)

CompanionshipFriendship(Male)

FortuneFate(Female)

That should be all of them, oh and a fortnote to the rest of the story, there will be Japanese words used within it, I will provide a dictionary at the end of each chapter as well as any god's that I have left out. Thank you all for reading my story RR plz!


	2. A Bird And A Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter figures Or any of the Soul Calibur II Names. The only thing I posses, is a creative mind, a computer, and a hell of a lot of free time on my hands. What I'm really trying to say is, don't sue me, I don't have any money to give you, and you be better off sueing McDonalds like the rest of them.

Pairings : none at the current time, but there will be, I'm planning a pairing of hermione and Ron and Someone with harry, but don't quote me on it yet, I'm not sure if I will or not

the only death( I plan) should be Voldemorte, just because I can't have the main character snuffing it, he's too important, and cute for that matter

Quote: "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable... like a coma"-Roswen( my best friend with attitude)

A Bird And A Sword

Harry couldn't tell whether or not he wanted to live anymore... being under the control of the death eaters wasn't something he wanted to be doing, yet he really had no choice. A teenage boy against at least fifteen grown wizards was not exactly a fair game, but then again, nothing was fair in the world of Voldemorte supporters, at least that's what his body was telling him.

"What are you smirking at? Is this just another game to the great Harry Potter!" yelled Bellatrix Lestrange as she yanked on the rope that was tied to his hands. His body gave a jolt and in a second he was laying on the ground, his shoulder in intense pain.

"Way to go Bella, you've dislocated his shoulder" said another random death eater kicking Harry in the side. He wheezed and curled up, trying to mutter a spell to take away the pain, but alas, they'd taken his wand as well.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a high cruel voice. Suddenly the brutal blows to his body stopped, and all that hurt was his shoulder and the cut, shaped like a check mark, across his cheek.

"Did I not instruct you to watch over him? I want him alive you imbeciles" said the voice, a strong pair of arms flipping Harry over onto his back, causing him to cry in pain as his dislocated arm smacked the ground hard. He looked up into the blood red eyes of his adversary, Voldemorte.

The Dark lord stared down at the 16 year old underneath him. He laughed when the pained look transformed into one of pure hatred and loathing.

" I'm surprised you have enough strength to even glare at me Potter, but no matter, you will not soon enough.. The dark lord does not let his chances slip by so easily" the man said laughing cruelly as he stepped away from Harry. The boy stared back at him through his bruised eye. What in the bloody hell was this man talking about? Suddenly, Voldemorte turned around and pointed his wand at Harry.

"**_CRUCIO!"_** he yelled. Harry's eyes immediately began to water as he screamed in pain, the curse traveling through his veins and his senses. If he'd been sent to a muggle hospital, at least he now knew what it felt like when they yelled CLEAR!. His vision began to blur as tears streamed out of them. He looked up to the sky, knowing that this was going to be his end, and miraculously he saw a black phoenix, soaring in circles around the group of laughing death eaters. Instantly the memory of his last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson came to his mind.

"_Normally the black phoenix is a death omen, but only to those with weak hearts. In other's it's a sign of salvation, and hope. Whether that person be dying or in extreme pain, the black phoenix is the one that chooses it's master, and it will stand beside it, until it's master's dying days and then some"_

Harry felt tears running down his face as he looked up to the phoenix again. 'Please, somebody help me... I don't want to die.. I want to live' he prayed silently, letting out another scream as the curse was absorbed by his body once again.

The nest thing that happened confused everyone within the area. Harry's scar began to glow an illuminated black color, and phoenix song rang through the clearing in the forest. Voldemorte looked up to see the black phoenix beginning to enlarge, becoming the size of a teenage dragon. He blinked and looked down to Potter and gasped.

"Kill the bird!" he yelled as the death eater's raised their wands, trying to shoot down the magnificent animal. All attempts were worthless however, as the bird just swerved around the jets of light and dived. The death eaters took cover and watched in fear as the Phoenix gently picked Harry up in one of it's taloned legs, and took off. Voldemorte screamed in agony of defeat, Harry Potter, had slipped through his hands once again. Thousands of Miles away in the castle of Hogwarts, three people sat bolt right up in their beds all screaming the same thing..."HARRY!"

He could feel the pain in his body, tens of thousands of bolts of energy coursing through his veins. He wanted to be dead, he wanted to meet his parents.. He just wanted to die. But somehow a voice kept calling out to him, soothingly, lovingly, and he found himself opening his eyes to a blinding white room. When his eyes focused he saw a woman standing in front of him smiling.

"Hello Harry, have a nice rest?" the woman asked as he sat up slowly, only to have her push him back down.

" Don't try to move, it hurts worse within your unconscious mind" she said as he relaxed onto the pillows.

"Where am I?" he asked as she smiled.

"Your mind palace.. It's really difficult to explain at this moment, but just know that this isn't death, just the unconscious state of your mind" she said, and he noticed the two colorful wings on her back.

"Who are you?" he asked as she smiled and sat next to the bed he was laying on.

" My name is Vivacity, and I am the essence of your life. When you were just born, Duration created me and my brother's and sisters..And well, the creator created her.. We control your life in some sense.. Like a conscience, without you knowing about it" she said as he looked at her.

"You control my life?" he asked

" Something to the point of that. I control your life, the things that happen when you are living, which means that I have more authority than most of my brothers and sisters. Take Validity for example, the essence of your strength.. He controls how you defend yourself with words, and physical actions" she said as he nodded.

"We're working overtime for you Harry, because Duration has more in store for you than you could imagine, that is why I am here talking to you now, I'm here to tell you that from the moment you wake up, you will be beginning a new life, putting the past behind you" she said

"But I don't want to forget my past! I've got friends, and family" he pleaded as she put a delicate pale finger over his lips.

"That's not quite what I meant. I only meant that you would begin a new journey, a journey that will lead you to the victory over your adversary, lead you to believe in what is within you, but you must take this concept to heart, don't lose sight of what you hold dear, otherwise you will lose it forever, and you cannot gain it back" she said as he thought for a second.

"So, as long as I don't forget about my family, my friends, and school, and wherever I belong, I'll be okay?" he asked as she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You are a very smart young man, now, I'm going to let you wake up now, please remember what I have said" she reminded touching his eyes, blocking out the wonderful smell and feeling of being in that white room.

All of a sudden the pain returned to his body, causing him to jerk his eyes open and sit up, aggravating the pain much more.

"**Iye**! Lay back down! you're going to hurt yourself again!" said a female voice from his side as someone pushed him pack onto comfortable bedding.

"Where am I?"he asked, feeling a cold cloth on his forehead.

"You are in the wizarding** Hisui** village in Kyoto, Japan" said the voice as he turned his head.

"I'm, in Japan?" he asked as the female next to him nodded. He took a second to look her over. She had long brown hair tied off at different intervals. Around her forehead was a bandana with on Japanese symbol on it. Her clothing consisted of a blue and gold kimono, in which he saw a wand tucked into the belt.

"How did I end up here!" he questioned as the girl smiled

"The mighty **Tori** brought you here. You were very hurt. Your shoulder was dislocated, and the newly made scar of your cheek was bleeding. That's when I saw the scar upon your forehead and I knew who you were, Harry Potter" she said as he sighed.

"What's a..**Tori**? All I remember was seeing the black phoenix.. And then everything went blank" he said as the girl nodded pointing to a stand in the corner of the room.

"**Tori**, is bird in my language, the phoenix, as you call it dropped you off in the back of the dojo while my **Haha** oh I mean, my mother, was teaching her class..." she explained as the so called bird flew over to Harry's side. He reached a hand up and stroked the birds head.

"Thank you...Nightmare" he said naming the bird in an instant.

He then turned back to the girl who was dabbing things onto a wound on his arm.

"Can I ask you your name?" he asked as she smiled

" My name is Talim, and I am the daughter of the master of the Kali-Yuga style, Seung Mina. The fates have told us of your arrival, that a savior would come to train under our undying trust and save us all" she said as Harry smiled a bit

" I'm trying to save the world a bit at a time, but being caught by Voldemorte doesn't help any bit" he said as she smiled, pulling out her wand and tapping his wrist where bandages flew onto it and wrapped it up.

"You should be able to walk in no time, we've been instructed by the fates to care for you, train you... I suppose you have not finished your wizarding school yet?" she asked as he shook his head.

" All is well then, My older brother can teach you" she said as he nodded.

"Talim**-chan**! **Sa ikimasho**" yelled a woman's voice from out the door.

"**Chotto Matte Kudasai Haha**, I will return later, try to get some sleep, I can tell that you have not had it in a while." she stood and then looked down at him "When I come back, you can tell me all about yourself, and Hogwarts. I'd love to know what other schools are like" she said running from the room. Harry lay there staring after her until a soft crooning noise brought him back to life . He looked over to Nightmare who cocked his head to the side as if asking "are you alright?"

"Well Nightmare, it looks like I have got a lot a head of me... I might as well.. Take Talim's..advice and.." he slowly slid his eyes shut, resting his hand on the bird's head, Talim had been correct...he was extremely famished.. Maybe a few hours couldn't hurt anything, and he surely thought that he deserved it.

The castle was still in an uproar, Harry Potter was missing and no one could find him… not to mention Sirius Black was extremely pissed.

"Can't we just send out parties to look for him? He can't be that far away? It's only been about a week!" he said as Remus Lupin rubbed his temples for the seventh time that hour.

"Sirius, we're doing everything in our possible power to find Harry, but you heard Dumbledore, he can't be found in any of the buildings that are currently holding death eaters, it's like he just disappeared" he said as Sirius flopped in a chair.

"Remus, I promised him that I was going to protect him, and that I wouldn't let anything happen to him, I've already broken that promise to him" he sighed.

" You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself" came a child's voice from the side of the room. The two men looked up at her and gasped. She looked to be only about ten years old, and she had soft rosy pink wings. Her red hair was pulled back into long pigtails and her emerald green eyes twinkled with love. In her hands she held a round globe like ball, image's swirling within the mists.

"Lily?"they asked as the little girl giggled.

"My name is Affection, I'm one of Master Harry's guardians" she said

"Guardians?"

"Yup! Every human being has guardians over the every day aspects of their lives, I control Harry's love and well, sexual life, when he's ready for it of course… and he doesn't blame you, but he misses you" she said as Sirius stood up

"Where is he? Where have the death eater's taken him?" he asked as she sighed

"Sorry, I'm not aloud to tell anyone, Future told me not to, but the death eaters didn't take him anywhere but to lord Voldemorte, the black phoenix however has taken him to a place of help, and safety" she said as they stood there

"Will we ever see him again? He's got to be alone out there by himself"Sirius said as she shook her head and the ball in her arms disappeared.

"Nope, he's okay but that's not why I appeared to you, the real reason is to give you this" she said as an sword and sheath appeared in her arms.

"What is that?"

"It's called the Soul Calibur, the sword that Merlin once fought with along side Excalibur and King Arthur.. it's the greatest magic weapon in the entire wizarding world, next to that of Soul Edge... and Muggle world now that I think about it" she said setting it in Sirius's hands.

"What are we supposed to do with a sword that we can't even wield" Remus asked as she smiled

" Have a tournament of course. You want Harry to return home, that's the key" she said in her child-like voice. They looked at her in confusion.

"Oh boy… listen this is how it goes. Harry is stuck in a place where they teach the martial art's , which means he's more than likely going to be interested" she said as they nodded " Right, so once he builds up his strength in both his magic and his physical self, then he'd be able to turn any weapon into…"

"A Magical device" Remus finished as she giggled and clapped.

"Good for you, Ok so if he as able to do that, he could beat any minor enemy, but that still leaves Voldemorte. But what if there was a weapon that every wizard in time was willing to get their hands on? Something that could be a threat to the earth, or an omen, depending on who's hands it lay" she said as Sirius Lit up

"The Soul Calibur!So you're saying that if we create a tournament, and the prize is the Soul Calibur, then both Voldemorte and Harry will be willing to compete for it!" he said as she nodded

" Use the sword as a fishing rod, you have to reel them in" she said as Sirius nodded.

"If it will bring me back my godson, by Merlin I will do it" he said as she waved her hand up and down.

"Then you get to it, I have to get back to my job now, have fun" she said and faded away. The two men looked at each other.

" She was really cute for a little girl, hard to believe that a child controls Harry's love and sex life... and that's just to funny to think about"Sirius said as they walked from the room.

"well if you think about it, Harry hasn't really matured enough to love anybody, I'm sure that as soon as he finds his true love, Affection will mature as well" he said as they walked toward Dumbledore's office.

Alright, there you have it, sorry the chapters are really short, I just have to find the right place to stop them and the places end up making it short. But, how did you like it? Good, Bad, in between? I'd really like it if you went and gave me a review. And Flames are welcome, I need good criticism .

DICTIONARY

-Iyeno

-HisuiJade ( the name of the village, I needed something to desribe the green hills and the rice paddies, and this just seemed to fit the name)

-Toribird

-Hahamy mother

-chan a cute name to call a little one, something of affection, or meaning girl

-sa ikimashoLet's Go

-Chotto Matte Kudasai in a Moment Please


	3. You Are Kilik

Disclaimer: I, yet again, do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the names of Soul Calibur II. The only thing I own is the computer I am bringing you this story on, which isn't a whole lot to someone like Bill Gates.. Though I am greatful for the internet If you want to sue someone where you will get loads of cash, sue Jlo because she took your hairstyle or something, but not me, I'm not doing anything wrong...Thanks

Pairings: I think I've finally decided that Ron is going to be paired with Hermione, I've grown quite fond of the thought of the two of them together, and Harry(Kilik) and Talim, I believe the two of them will make a great couple( added note: the Talim in my story, doesn't look like the one from the game, she looks like the Seung Mina with the long hair, the Seung Mina in the story, is the one with the short hair, just making that clear to ya'll)

Like I said before, Voldemorte is the only being that will die, only because the git deserves it( and no I'm not british, but my grandmother is, I tend to talk like her sometimes... actually it gets quite annoying TT)

Quote "VEGETARIAN-Native American word for "lousy hunter"-unknown

You Are Kilik

Affection giggled giddily as she jumped up and down clapping her hands together.

" oh! I love it! I think she'll be Harry's new love" she said bending over the globe. Validity and Companion stood back and watched the young girl as she bounced up and down, her pink wings following her motions.

" I sort of wish Master Harry's love was a little bit controlled, the child is having way too much fun..." Validity sighed. Companion just chuckled and looked to his brother.

" Leave her be, it makes her happy when Harry is happy, or in this case under the influence of a crush. Oh, and nice job on the healing there, he looks a lot better than he did when Voldemorte had him" he said as Validity smiled at the praise the older one was giving him.

"Thanks, the only thing is that it's taking longer to heal that scar on his cheek, I might just leave it there, so he can get rid of all other reminders of what happened to him" the entity said as Companion nodded " besides, Future has much planned in order to keep him from his fate that the creator has given him"Validity said solemnly.

"I suppose we'll find out as soon as the time arises... come on, let's go keep Vivacity and Emotion company, they'll be going to work soon, from what they've told me, we're going to be in for a ride, Future wants him to try the Kali-Yuga" Companion said as Validity rubbed his hands together.

"All the more fun for me then" he said as the two males left the child called Affection giggling over the globe.

"This is taking longer than I thought it would!"Ron complained, He and Hermione were sitting in the common room doing their Potions homework.

"Its just no fun in any of my classes anymore, now that Harry is gone" he said as Hermione looked up.

"He's not dead Ron! He has to be alive, if he wasn't, You-know-who would be storming up to the castle yelling "hahaha there is nothing you can do to stop me now" .But, you are correct, I do miss him, there's no one to stick up against Malfoy.. Or Snape.. But I've noticed that Sirius isn't really sad, I mean he lost Harry!" she said as Ron thought for a second.

"Now that I think about it, he and Professor Lupin have been really busy lately, running around, and the mail they've gotten.. You think something is going on?" he asked almost hopefully. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely not, we're not going and snooping into teacher's business" she said putting and end to the conversation. Ron sighed and pulled his homework closer.

"If Harry was here, he would have said yes" he mumbled.

Sirius looked down at the letter from the troll kingdom and smiled.

"You can add another one to the list moony, but I'm not going to try and pronounce it, 's got too many L's" Sirius said as the werewolf wrote down another tick.

" Alright, that's thirty spots down and twenty spots left.. And of course they're all bringing their families and friends,To the tournament,which means we're going to have to put an enlarging spell onto the grounds so we have enough room for both the parties and the arenas" Lupin said as Dumbledore walked into the room.

"I've just gotten a letter from a friend of Mine over in Japan. He said that he will have Two of his best fighter's join.. Although one is a female, and the other has yet to be trained properly" he said as Remus nodded

"Names?"

"Well, this is what is so puzzling.. The female's name is...Talim, and the male, starts out with an H, then is crossed out and there is the name Kilik" he said as the two men looked at each other.

"Suppose the name's just Kilik then, they might have just made a slight mistake when they were writing it then"Sirius said sadly as Lupin wrote down the two names and the party members.

"What, are they planning to bring, the whole village?" he asked as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"If it's one thing the Japanese believe in, it's honor and togetherness, they believe that by giving their contestants all of their luck, they will be more prepared for the tournament" he said walking from the room Sirius muttering something about mad old bats.

Harry sat down in front of Heishiro Mina, Talim's father and the leader of the village. He was a strong man, maybe in his thirties, late twenties, and he, the past couple of weeks, was becoming a father figure to him, not that he could replace Sirius, however.

"Harry, there is something I would like to speak to you about" he said as Harry nodded looking up into the mans deep brown eyes.

" The academy of wizardry you just so recently graduated from, has received a notice from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he said as Harry blinked

"About me?" he asked as the man tilted his head back and forth.

" Somewhat, you see it's a tournament notice of strength, skill, and mind.. It's for Merlin's legendary sword, the Soul Calibur, the sword that once defeated the evil twin, Soul Edge. There is no doubting that your rival want's the power of that sword" he said as Harry gritted his teeth, clenching his fists together in the bottoms he was wearing.

" That means that he's most likely to beat any of the contestants that are entering..." he mused as Heishiro nodded and smiled

" Well, all but one contestant, the only one who is able to defeat him" he said as Harry looked up.

" But, I'm.. What!" he yelled as the master of the **Hisui** village smiled, his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's so often did.

"You entered me in it?" he asked as he nodded

" Yes Harry, I have added you, and my daughter"

" But, I can't fight, I haven't had that much practice with the Kali-Yuga" he said in distress

" Not to worry my boy, there are still two weeks until this tournament is to take place. You have enough time to train under my wife, and I am sure you will make her proud, you are a very fast learner" he said as Harry thought about it for a second. This was his opportunity! If he beat Voldemorte, and gained the sword, he'd have no problem!

"I'll do it! If, there is anything that I hate, it's Voldemorte winning" he said with renewed determination. Heishiro nodded " then let your training begin..." he said

Harry stood in front of Seung Mina as she looked him over. He had his hair cut, shorter In the back, but giving him longer bangs, covering the lightning bolt that symbolized him as him. He was wearing loose pants that were held just below his naval with two belts that crisscrossed at his stomach. Tucked into the back and the left side of them was a red sash. There was no real shirt, just a vest like outfit. Across his shoulders were elaborate armor. Hooks to the upper part of the armor was a ring to where the sleeves hooked, hanging loosely on his arms(the alternate Kilik outfit on the game for the ps2, the short haired one). Within the past two or three weeks he'd been in the **Hisui** village, he'd begun to learn the Kali-Yuga style of combat, with the long rod.. And he found that he quite liked it, and he was already good at it. But he still didn't have the hard strokes and hits down yet.

" You look, much more mature and different that when Talim**-chan** brought you to the village. You've grown a few inches, and you are almost as tall as my husband now, and you are well filled out" she said touching his arm. She grinned and poked him in the side and he jumped over to his left foot

" But you will still be the Harry with the soft spot on his right side" she said as harry shook his head

"Seung mina**-sama**... you give me many headaches" he said as she smiled and picked up her **Zanbatou**

" As is my job to any of my children. Now you've got most of the attacks down pat, but these two weeks.. They will be your test, to see if you have mastered the Kali-Yuga style techniques" she said raising the rod and going into a defensive pose. Harry smirked and stood there in a stance as well holding up the pole

"**kakudo aika?**" he said as they rushed at each other. Poles hit hard against each other sending magical sparks flying in every which direction. Harry saw his opening and he hooked the pole around Seung Mina and pinned her to the ground. Then using his upper body strength he used the pole to stand upon it with his hands and then bring it crashing down onto her back. The little practice brawl was over with for the time being. She stood up and smiled at him, breathing hard from the impact of the ground.

" I might not have to teach you anything Harry, you've already mastered most of it" she said as he smiled

" I'm a quick learner" he said shyly, blushing a little bit.

The great hall was in a hustle of laughter and conversation, the rumor of a fighting tournament had reached the students quite easily. Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms for quiet, which he quickly achieved.

"Due to a situation we've currently experienced, Hogwarts will be holding a world tournament" he said to collective whispers. "the beginning ceremony will take place on the Friday two weeks from now, and I advise you all to be on your best behavior. These foreigners will be arriving from all over the globe, from different species, and customs are different. The tournament will then take place for the rest of the school year( three months)all classes will take place in the morning and after lunch the tournament will commence" he said to rapid amounts of cheering and hoots. He held up his arms one more time for silence.

"There is one more thing I must make perfectly clear to you before I announce the competents from our own school…..Voldemorte will be entering this tournament, but I assure you.. he will not prevail, Harry Potter will come back. And so forth, the contestants in this year's tournament for Hogwarts, is Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, And Ron Weasley" he said as the students cheered once again . The old man walked back to the table and Sirius and Remus decided to join him.

"If only we knew you were right Albus, Harry's name isn't on the list… out of every single attendant, his name is not there"Sirius said as the old man nodded

"I am aware of that Sirius, but I have a hunch, and I'm hoping that my hunch is correct.. If it is, then we're safe, if not, there will be more trouble than we planned" he said solemnly as they walked down the hallway.

Harry put the last bag onto the saddle on his unicorn. Nightmare was silently sleeping on his shoulder.

"Harry!" he looked up to see Talim trotting over to him on her own unicorn.

"**un?**" he asked as she smiled

" I heard you passed **Haha's** testing, and that dad gave you a new name" she said as he nodded swinging his leg up and over the other side of the saddle. The new black Kali-Yuga style rod was gleaming against the holder it was in on his back.

"**Hai** I was surprised, but I guess I'm better than I thought" he said

"What's your new name oh Master-of-the-People?" she laughed as he shook his head kicking the equine's side.

" Kilik, so while we're at Hogwarts, I won't have every one after me, It'll be good to see them all without them knowing that it's me" he said as she smiled

" Don't worry, everything's going to be okay, you're the best" she said as the caravan began to move toward England.

"I only hope you're as right as you think you are Talim chan…" he mused petting the phoenix.

Alright... short but I suppose I should make up for it in the next chapters ne? Oh well, plz I haven't gotten any reviews so if you'd be nice to a first time writer and give me a few? Flames are welcome too

DICTIONARY

** -sama** addressing a person of royalty, or master, your elders

**-Chan** a cute form for some one close, meaning girl

**-Un** yeah

-**Zanbatou**the name of Seung Mina's weapon. A long pole with a curved blade the end

-**Kakudo aika** are you ready?( I don't know if I spelled it right, I was copying it from the actual game so I had to play it by ear. I'm pretty sure thats how it sounds though)

**-hai**yes


	4. Home Again For The Time Being

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Or any of the Soul Clibur II names. I only own the gods and the story, and the computer that made it… so don't come after me with the pitch forks and torches… if you want to sue somebody, sue your school for taking up your valuable time( I would, school sux).

Pairings: KilikXTalim, I've decided I will be referring to him by Kilik from now until I decide other wise.

RonXHermione, cute couple that is a must see, and I think that's it, besides minor ones that really don't matter all that much.

The only death in this fiction will be ol' Voldy, and maybe Lucius if I'm in the mood, if not, I'll just torcher Voldemorte, I'm that mean I guess

Quote "If a person with multiple personalities threatens to commit suicide… does it then become a hostile situation?"-unknown

Home Again

Many of the teams were already placed onto the Hogwarts grounds, trolls, elves, imps, and some as far as half animals. The students of Hogwarts however weren't as interested as much in them as they were in the Japanese caravan that was coming in at the moment. Two men on horses were riding side by side in the front with flag poles held strongly in their hands. On the flags were two objects, a long pol, and a wand. Above that were the kanji translating into "The **Hisui** wizarding Academy of Kyoto". Behind them was the **Sensei** of the village and the **Sensei** of the actual Kali-Yuga Style martial arts. And in the middle trotting behind each other, were the two competitors of the tournament. The boy, only about 16 ,17 was sitting straight up on the horse as if he'd seen the place before. The Black Phoenix on his shoulder resembled his posture, straight, and disciplined,

The girl behind him was looking around at the students and many a creature that had entered.

"**Jodaki**! she said causing the boy to snort and begin laughing. She growled and glared at him as the caravan pulled up to a stop in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Ah, Heishiro, nice to see you again old friend" Dumbledore greeted with Remus and Sirius behind him. Heishiro bowed and called back to the two teenagers. They looked up and he beckoned them forward.

"This Albus my friend is my daughter, Talim, and our prized warrior, Kilik" the man said as Sirius looked into the emerald green eyes of the young man. He bowed his head in greeting, letting them catch a glimpse of the Kali-Yuga strapped to his back.

"**Ome ni kakarete ureshii desu ka**" he said politely as the girl smiled and did the same thing.

"So this is the Kilik I have heard so much about then? He really does look like you explained" Dumbledore said watching Kilik's pupil's dilate, yes this was none other that the student he'd been looking for, the black phoenix proved it.

"Kilik**-sama**!" they all turned when the woman from earlier called out to him. He nodded and turned back to them giving them another bow.

"**Gomen ne**, Seung Mina-**Sama** is a pain when she does not get her way, I must go" he said as he turned talim around and took her with him.

"He can speak english?"Sirius asked as Heishiro nodded

"My daughter found him, he'd been badly beaten, and hurt. She nursed him back to perfect health. She has taken to him since" the man said as Sirius blinked. He could have sworn he saw affection holding onto Kilik's hand and waving back to him.. But that was impossible...

Kilik stood as still as possible on top of the pole. His eyes were closed, and if anyone didn't know any better, they'd think he was asleep.

"You've been up there for quite a long time" came the familiar voice from his old headmaster.

"The only way to gain power, is to be one with it, if I don't train, I lose, if I lose, so does the world" the boy said without moving a muscle. Dumbledore smiled

"You my boy, are very correct, it's amazing what torture and fright can do to a person, I imagine you have ben through it?" the old man said as Kilik opened his eyes. This was the first chance Dumbledore really got, to look in them deeply, he saw pain and suffering beyond any recognition.

"Yes I have been through torture, but it only made me realize I wasn't whole, and that my self needed to be changed" he said getting uncomfortable with the conversation " I believe there was something you wanted to discuss with me, Albus**-sama**" Kilik asked as he saw the mans eyes twinkle.

"It's really not all that important, but if you think so, the password is cricket, you know where to find me" he said and walked off, passing Ron and Hermione who were looking up at Kilik.

" Isn't he amazing?"Hermione asked watching kilik gracefully flip from the pole and land on the ground. He looked up at them with his abnormally emerald eyes and jerked the pole from the dirt. Ron just growled.

"Only because he's muscular… I swear why don't you just go talk to him" he said as Hermione glared at him.

"Fine, I will" she said as his eyes widened

" I was joking, Hermione!" he said running after her

Kilik looked up and saw Hermione and Ron walking( in Ron's case running) toward him. _'great, this is exactly what I needed at the moment'_ he thought sarcastically but kept a poker face.

"Um.. hi" Hermione said. He nodded and sheathed the pole in the case on his back.

" **yo**" he said as Ron once again glared at him.

"You're Kilik right?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders

" Not really, but it's what I'm called" he said as Hermione about died inside from how attractive he sounded.

"Oh? Can I ask your real name then?" she asked as he smiled and bent down looking her in the eyes.

"When you need to know, you will, but for right now why don't we just keep it at Kilik **ne**? and none of this gets to the boy behind you" he said pushing something into her hand.

"**Gomen ne** I've got to get back to my camp, Talim-**chan** will be getting irritated by now" he said bowing away from them and walking off toward the **Hisui** camp

"What was that all about Hermione?" Ron asked as she looked down into her hand. In it was the small dragon that Harry had picked out of the tournament back in their fourth year, but what puzzled her, was why he had it.

" oh, it was nothing really, just a custom to bow to the ladies" she said and pulled him off to their next class.

Vivacity stared at the globe with a peculiar look on her face

" Is something wrong sister?"Cessation asked coming into the room, his black robes billowing around him.

" It's Master Harry, he's trying to take over his own destiny" she said as the others in the room looked up as well.

"Are you joking!" Validity asked standing up. Future just smiled.

" You have something to do with this do you not Future?"Affection asked her older sister

" Yes, we've been keeping too much of a hold on the boy, so I've taken a bit of our power over him off, let us see what he will do on his own for a while. If things get out of hand, then we will step back in, but I have a feeling that he's doing pretty good on his own" she said to the others as they nodded. Cessation bent over the globe muttering to himself

" In that case, I might get to have a hold on him more than I thought I would…"

Voldemorte looked around the Hogwarts grounds with distaste, there was so much filth in this place that he felt like taking the Soul Calibur now.

"Master, look"Lucius Malfoy pointed toward the Japanese camp at a black bird that was soaring in circles, chasing small sparrows.

"That... it cannot be, the boy died the day the bird took him to the underworld"he siad his eyes falling from the bird, to the ground. Dancing around with children at his legs, was a tall, muscular 16 year old. He looked at him hard with his slitted red eyes, and then they narrowed. The boy had the same aura as Harry Potter. The same sense of Loyalty, the same sense of justice, and the same stench of virtue.

"This may be harder than I thought, but lets go talk to our little friend." he said grinning evilly as he walked toward the camp.

Kilik felt a pang of familiar evil creeping up his spine. He jerked up and saw Voldemorte himself walking toward him.

"Kilik-**sama**, **Daijobu desu ka?**" Kito, one of the Mina twins, asked as Kilik picked him up and smiled

"**Nan tomo arimasen**" he said as the boy looked up and the children crowded around him in fright. Kilik looked up with a glare at the old stranger that had walked up to them with an evil smirk.

"Well what do we have here? Adorable aren't they?" he asked reaching out toward on of the little girls, kilik quickly stood in front of her.

"Leave Tonya alone" the boy growled. As Voldemorte pulled his hand back abruptly.

" So, you are their, caretaker, or their savior?" he asked as Kilik glared.

" Both, not only that, but I am the thing that will get rid of you" he said as Lucius went to step in front of his master, but lord voldemorte stopped him.

"You go on believing things like that, and you'll meet the same end as your parents" he said as Kilik stood up against him.

" I will defeat you even if I take my life in the process, now get out of the **Hisui **camp before I change my mind about letting you live until the last round of the tournament" he said as Voldemorte nodded his head, walking off.

"**Kowai**.." Kito said as kilik nodded his head.

"Hai.. **Kowai**" he replied, so glad to be back to the same old Hogwarts.

So? How did you like it? Good? I had to add Voldemorte in there some place, just to tick kilik off a bit, and the thing with Hermione? And Dumbledore, what was it that he wanted to talk to Kilik about? Dunno guess you'll have to red the next chapter to find out Ja matte ne

DICTIONARY:

-Hai..kowaiyes... scarey

-kowai scarey

-daijobu desu ka? are you alright?

-Nan tomo arimasen I'm fine

-Ja matte ne see you later

-gomen ne sorry

-sama higher person, one of your elders

-chansome one who is littler than you, a cite form of affection, a girl

-yo rude like form of hello, or something quick

-ome ni kakarete ureshii desu kapleased to meet you

-jodakinot bad

-Hisuijade

-sensei master, teacher


	5. Opening Ceremonies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Soul Calibur II names. Ll I own is a personality that no one can describe or compare with.. And that's NOT a good thing. So if you sue someone, do it to any other person who owns buku bucks, like bill gates, not me.

Pairings: RonXHermione a cute couple that can't be left out of any story. KilikXTalim, the must pairing for this whole fic. There's going to be two deaths, Lucius Malfoy, and Voldemorte, the two most evil people on the planet.. And they deserve to die... because I said so...

Quote: "Man who run in front of car get tired, man who run behind car get exhausted"-unknown

OPENING CEREMONIES

Kilik slowly woke up the next morning, having sat up all night and talked with Talim, who was currently curled into his side. He smiled and moved her away, getting up to get dressed. He pulled his regular outfit on and walked out of their tent. He looked around at the many camps , all quiet in the morning air. He knew for a fact that the students in Hogwarts were already in their first class being that it was eight o clock, or at least they were eating. He looked up at the familiar crooning noise and saw Nightmare soaring down to him.

"**Ohayo Gozaimasu **Nightmare" he said as the bird landed on his shoulder and nuzzled him.

"Where are you going Kilik**-ai**" asked a voice from the opening of the tent. He turned to see Talim rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Up to the castle, I need to speak with the headmaster. You want to come with?" he asked as she nodded and followed him up the dew covered stairs. They walked and talked for a while until they reached the school. Kilik pushed on the doors and walked in, Talim by his side the whole time.

" It's **birei na** she said as he smiled

" It always has been, and if I'm not correct, Dumbledore**-sama** should be in breakfast" he said as they walked down the hall to the great hall. Kilik pushed open the doors and met the looks of many Hogwarts faces. Many of the girls began to swoon over him and the guys became jealous. He just ignored them and walked over towards the staff table.

"Good morning Kilik, Talim, what can I do for you?"Dumbledore asked pleasantly as Kilik raised an eyebrow.

"**WE** discuss this" he said lifting his bangs only slightly.

"Ahh, yes, the topic from yesterday. If you will just stand over by that wall I will be happy to talk to you once my breakfast is finished." he said as the boy bowed

"**Arigatou Dumbledore-sama** he said walking to the wall.

"What was that all about?"McGonagall asked watching the youth talk to the girl in fluent Japanese

" Just a small discussion with the warrior, nothing of that great importance" Dumbledore said watching as Kilik looked around the great hall.

His eyes landed first on Ron and Hermione. Hermione was staring down at the dragon figurine in her hands, while Ron, amazingly, was studying. Then his eyes wandered around the many familiar and new faces, then to Draco Malfoy who was glaring at him. He just glared back, and Malfoy looked like he was about ready to spring out at him.

"Kilik?" Talim asked as he looked down at her.

"It's nothing" he said smiling at her.

"Ah yes, now what was it that you wanted?"Dumbledore asked walking over to him, leading the two of them out of the great hall.

" The fact that Voldemorte is on Hogwarts grounds that's why" Kilik growled as the old man's eyes twinkled.

" He's here to compete for the Soul Calibur" he said as Kilik hit a wall causing rock to fall away.

" And let him kill off the contestants?" he yelled as Dumbledore shook his head.

"Of course not, there's been a protective spell put on the grounds. Nobody can be killed whilst in them. That is why this tournament is so safe, the contestants will only be knocked unconscious" eh said as kilik's eyes widened and he smiled.

" So I was worried over nothing, I see... well then you don't have to worry, I will defeat him, and I will save us all" he aid bowing away from the headmaster. Dumbledore saw him turn to the girl and begin talking in Japanese again.

" If only you were the same Harry as before... I wouldn't be so worried about you" he said walking away.

As kilik and Talim walked down the hall way, kilik stopped at seeing Malfoy Bullying Hermione. Ron was on the floor sporting a bloody lip, backing away because of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Please Malfoy give it back!" Hermione pleaded reaching for a little figurine. Malfoy just held it out of her reach higher.

"What is it? A token of love from weasel?" he snickered as tears filled her eyes.

"No! It was Harry's" she said as Malfoy's grin spread wider.

" Well then, since he's dead, you've no reason to hold it for him" he said . Kilik turned to Nightmare.

"Get it" he snapped as the bird took off and soared past Malfoy's head, snatching the tiny dragon from him.

"What the?" he looked around as Kilik and Talim stepped around the pillar. Kilik held open his hand as Nightmare dropped the figurine into his hands.

" I do not think this is yours, so therefore you've no reason to destroy it. Besides, if it's precious to her, why take it" he said helping Hermione up. She blinked and looked up at him and gasped. Upon his forehead was a lightning bolt scar.

" You've no right to talk to me. I am superior to you"Malfoy snapped as Kilik laughed.

" You never have and never will be Malfoy, so unless you'd like your face beat in by myself or Talim, I suggest you run along" Kilik snapped as Malfoy glared at him.

"Why you little Mudblood!" he growled and swung a punch.

He gasped when Kilik moved his head an inch and the punch missed.

"I told you" he said grabbing his wrist and flipping him to the floor. "Save it for the arena" he said walking back over to Hermione who was in tears.

" I believe this belongs o a friend of yours?" he said opening her hand and setting the small object in it. He bent down at her ear.

" If you want to talk to me, Hermione, come see me after the ceremonies, I promise you'll understand." he said giving her a quick friendly, I'm sorry, kiss on the cheek and standing up. He looked back to Talim.

"**Ikimasho ka?**" he asked as she nodded and followed him out of the school.

"Hermione, are you okay? Why are you crying.?" Ron asked as she wiped her eyes.

" It's.. It's nothing" she said getting up and helping him to the hospital wing.

Sirius watched as the **Hisui**camp watched their two warriors practice. He was intrigued by this boy, kilik. He looked so familiar, yet so strange.

"What's wrong Padfoot" Remus asked coming to stand next to his friend.

"Kilik.. He reminds me of Harry.. Just his swift movements and things.. He even sort of looks like him, minus the glasses... you know Moony, I'm beginning to think that I'm never going to see my godson again, that he's been murdered" Sirius said smiling a bit when he saw Kilik's pole hit head first with Talim's.

"Don't think that way Sirius.. Harry will come back, Dumbledore even said he was already on the grounds" Remus said in a comforting tone.

" I hope he's right, I can't help blame myself for his disappearance" he said smiling a bit as he stood up.

"Come, let's go watch the opening ceremonies..."

Kilik stood next to Talim as they walked toward the arena for the opening ceremonies. Nightmare rested on his shoulder with a small jade necklace on. Hooked to Kilik's back was the black and yellow, ancient Mina family Kali-Yuga pole, Heishiro had given it to him for good luck.

"**Ama kuminuto kenasudaiyo**?"Talim asked him as they stood on the side of the ring. He nodded and smiled.

" I have to... for you, the village, and the world alike" he said as she smiled back

"Ladies and gentlemen, beasts and beastettes "dumbledore rang loudly looking around the many different faces of the crowd. "Welcome to the Soul Calibur tournament! Many of you have traveled far and wide for this prize, and most of you will fail to achieve it, but rest assured, no one is intended to be killed here, we've taken all security measures" he said

"And now, the opening ceremonies. I will begin with two of the youngest contestants in this tournament...who have traveled from the other side of the continent, just to compete for this once in a lifetime prize...Talim, Kilik, would you please step forward?"Dumbledore asked as the competitors parted, some smiling and giving congrats, others sneering and shooting glares. Ron looked at him and gave him a thumbs up, making him feel as if it were just another quidditch match.. With more at stake than house points. They looked at each other and walked forward, nightmare blinking around.

Soon they were standing in front of the Hogwarts headmaster. Out of the corner of his eye, Kilik could see Hermione standing there with the other Gryffindors, a look of happiness and confusion on her face. Dumbledore bent down for the podium.

"Would you like to open this up, I've seen some of your moves, why not give them a taste of what the real Harry Potter is all about?" he said as Kilik nodded and smirked

"It would be my honor, Dumbledore**-sama**' he said as Talim and him walked out onto the middle of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the opening ceremony!" Dumbledore yelled to cheers as Kilik flipped out the pole, Nightmare deciding to fly over onto Hermione's shoulder for comfort. Talim did the same.

"**Kakudo aika**" he said, his voice ringing out through the crowd. Talim flipped her hair back and twirled the pole

"**Te kusoduto itai nayou**" she said back causing the Japanese portion of the crowd to whistle.

"**Hiza**" Kilik said closing his eyes and getting into a defensive pose. The night sky seemed to churn as he gathered the magical energy from around him. The wind began to blow around him and he opened his eyes, they were now a brighter green.

Suddenly he bolted for her and the poles clashed. Talim jumped up and kicked at him but he ducked and swing the pole just as she was landing. This action caused her to fall, but she pushed back up only in time to see Kilik rushing at her again.

"**Kurai!**!" he yelled grabbing the pole and lifting both of his feet. They were level with her face and he twisted them making a scythe movement. She retorted and spun a kick around the pole knocking him in the middle, causing him to skid the very edge where Hermione and the other Gryffindors were standing. He lodged his pole in the stone and swung back around running after Talim. Hermione couldn't believe it, this, warrior, was her best friend Harry Potter, all along...

Kilik yelled as he swung the pole in his Yin and Yang attack, Talim doing the almost same. As their rods lit on fire and clashed with each other, the flames swirled around the two of them and shot into the sky, creating a lightning bolt shaped figure. The crowds wailed and cheered at the spectacular show or swordsmanship. Talim and Kilik looking around at the loud cheering, only to find Talim's younger siblings running up to them

"**Kilik-sama kuru**!"

"Talim too!" they giggled as Kilik picked both of them up and sat them on his shoulders. Sirius looked at the boy who was holding the kids.. His smiled made his sad insides turn, that smile, so much like his godson it was scarey. And yet he felt like he knew the boy that was holding onto those children, even though they'd only come in physical contact once.

" He's quite the remarkable young man isn't he?" Sirius turned to see Dumbledore standing there next to him.

" He reminds me of harry, and it hurts" he said as the old man's eyes twinkled like they always do.

"Wait and see Sirius.. Things will unravel soon enough... much sooner than you think" he said and walked off toward the elfin camp to talk to a few friends.

Kilik walked off of the arena and headed back to the camp for a celebration. He turned around when he heard his old name called. Hermione stood there with Nightmare on her shoulder, tears in her eyes.

"Harry..." she said before wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood there frozen for a second until giving her a hug.

" Where have you been! I missed you so much, I was so worried" she cried as the boy smiled and placed a hand on top of her head. She looked up into his eyes.

" Hermione, a lot has happened that I can't explain to you yet, but it will all make sense soon, ok? For now let me give it to you in little bits.. I was kidnapped by a death eater party, and tortured by Voldemorte.. I was then saved by Nigthmare... the **Hisui** village took me in and taught me everything I know now.." he said as Talim stood back and watched. Kilik could feel her eyes on him and he brought Hermione into the celebration.

"Hermione–**chan** **o goshokai shimasu. Koko ni iru nowa,watakushi no yujin desu" **he said to Talim as she looked at Hermione smiling.

"Hi! My name's Talim" she said as the two girls shook on it.

"Nice to meet you Talim, I am Harry.. I mean Kilik's friend from Hogwarts" she said as Talim smiled

"We'll get along fine then" she said giving Kilik a naughty look. He shook his head

"**Onnas**" he said as they walked into the camp.

Ron looked around the camp grounds for Hermione until he found her dancing with kilik. She was laughing and he was trying to teach her how to do the steps. The girl, Talim was standing there clapping her hands with the rest of the villagers. He looked angrily at Kilik who was smiling like he had been her oldest friend in the world. Hermione looked up and beamed.

"Come and join us Ron!" she yelled as he shook his head

" I came looking for you.. Apparently you forgot about McGonagall's homework" he said as she blinked

"No, I did it during class" she sad dancing around with the twins. Kilik looked over to Ron, smiling at his best friend who gave him a glare before walking away. He had a feeling that Ron was very angry with him for some reason.. And the only way he'd go and take it out on him, was when they met, and if they met in the arena... and he was sure they would now...

Harry's guardian gods looked down into the globe as Duration walked into the room.

"How is your progress coming along?" she asked, her three demi-gods(past, present, and future) standing next to her. She had long blondish white hair and one black and one white wing. Her robes were of different colors and they seemed to glisten in the lighting of the room.

"Well so far so good, Affection has him love life wrapped around her little finger, and all in all the boy is doing great" Vivacity said as Duration smiled her wise smile.

" um.. Duration?" the entity turned to look over at Validty who looked a bit scared talking to someone as high as she.

" Yes Validity?' she asked as the god of strength swallowed a bit

"Well, could we go and actually watch it in person...?" he asked as the elder looked around at the expectant faces of the gods in the room. She smiled

" I don't see why not, it would give you all something to do, besides, our Mr Potter must know that he has more than one person rooting him on in this tournament" she said as they all smiled at her gratitude.

Well how did ya'll like it? I tried to explain the battle the best I could but I am afraid I lack a Beta and when I'm trying to write a climaxing part of a chapter... I'm at a total loss for words, it happens to the best of us I think. Anywho, tune in for the next chapter, I think i have decided that I will post one chapter per week( if I have them done) that way it gives me time to collect reviews and suggestions on how I could improve the story, and I would really like to hear what you have to say, and if I get any questions I promise to answer them the best I can, I'm not perfect so.. Yeah.

DICTIONARY

** ohayo gozaimasu**- good morning

**-ai **- the ending to some. Like calling them love( kilik love)

**birei na**- beautiful

**-sama**- talking to an elder, someone of importance or high rank

**arigatou**- thank you (could someone review and tell me if there is actually a u at the end?)

**Ikimasho ka?**-shall we go?

**Hisui**- jade(name of the village talim is from)

**ama kuminuto kenasudaiyo**- are you sure you want to do this?

**kakudo aika** -are you ready?

**te kusoduto itai nayou**- you're in for a world of hurt

**hiza!**-fine!

**kurai**- take this

**kuru**-cool

**-chan**- a cute way to address a loved one, a girl, someone little

**o goshokai shimasu. Koko ni iru nowa,watakushi no yujin desu**- I would like you to meet... this is my friend

**onnas**- girls/females


End file.
